No se si es amor
by Absemaje
Summary: Sebastian no sabe cuales son sus sentimientos respecto a Ciel a pesar de tener una relacion con El. Shonen-ai, espero que les guste.


Este es mi primer fic, esta basado en una cancion de Roxette que me gusta mucho, version en espa;ol por supuesto, basta decir que ni Kuroshitsuji ni la cancion, que llama igual que la historia me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, es un tanto melosa espero que sea de su agrado.

"No se si es amor"

"No se si es amor, pero lo parece" -Que patetico- se dijo Sebastian Michaels al pensar que dentro de su demoniaco corazon estuviese creciendo ese sentimiento al que los humanos llaman amor.

Por otro lado, Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba en solo en su habitacion, meditando, pues su relacion con Sebastian no estaba funcionado del todo bien, aunque despues de haberse declarado y habian iniciado una relacion, Ciel no era del todo feliz ya que Sebastian se mostraba con El muy amoroso y cariñoso pero otras veces o casi todo el tiempo todo lo contrario, la verdad es que eso era lo que atormentaba al niño de apenas trece años, pues aun no entendia el comportamiento de Sebastian hacia El, pensaba, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, queria saber si realmente su mayordomo le amaba o solo estaba con El por el contrato.

"Que curioso, siempre juntos, El con nadie, yo con El"

Sebastian siempre estaba junto Ciel como su sombra, siempre pegado a El aun asi el niño lo sentia muy lejos de El, si bien es cierto cuando este se portaba amable y cariñoso Ciel era muy feliz pensaba para si mismo "como era posible que no lo amara si su trato hacia El decia todo lo contrario" pero despues volvia a la realidad, otra vez, estaba solo en su habitacion, parecia que Sebastian solo queria satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales ya que solo cuando hacian el amor este se portaba dulce y cariñoso y cuando terminaban simplemente se iba de la habitacion sin decir mas, dejandolo solo.

"No se si amor, pero lo parece, con El soy feliz, pero vivo sin El"

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian entra en la habitacion trae consigo una charola con el desayuno, se acerca a la cama y lo mira fijamente, el niño dormia tranquilamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el verlo asi, tan indefenso tan delicado, sin pensarlo estaba mirandolo con ternura, estaba confundido no sabia bien lo que sentia, "No se si es amor, todo puede ser" estaba confundido o no queria aceptarlo, no queria aceptar que sentia algo mas alla que simple carino "Eso es amor o no es amor, no lo se", un demonio como el no puede darse el lujo de enamorarse, sin embargo cuando hacian el amor no podia tratarlo de otra forma que no fuera amorosa y cariñosa, trato de portarse cruel muchas veces pero no funciono, mas bien no podia "Medio angel, medio cruel", esta situacion se le estaba saliendo de control, tarde o temprano tendria aceptar cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ciel abrio los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue a Sebastian que lo veia con ternura -Buenos dias- dijo un tanto adormilado frotandose su ojo izquierdo.

-Buenos dias Bocchan- dice Sabastian cambiando su rostro tierno a un totalmente serio, no se percato cuando Ciel desperto, sin duda ese niño siempre lo sorprendia.

-No me mires asi- dijo Ciel con un semblante triste -Si no me amas no hubieras iniciado un relacion conmigo, solo hiciste que me enamorara y me ilusionara mas de ti- dijo al borde de la desesperacion a punto derramar lagrimas, El, que siempre habia sido un niño orgulloso, este estaba por lo suelos no podia soportar mas la indifirencia que tenia Sebastian hacia El -Contesta!- le dijo casi gritando.

Sebastian no supo que hacer, el verlo asi, realmente se sintio culpable, pero porque se sentia culpable? se acerco a Ciel y lo abrazo fuertemente. No pudo evitarlo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar y cayeron en la fina cabellera del nino y se deslizaron hasta la frente este miro hacia arriba y no pudo contener sus lagrimas tambien, ambos lloraban "No se si es amor, pero lo parece y me temo que yo estoy loco por El" pensaba Sebastian mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Ciel y este tambien hacia lo mismo, entonces comprendio.

-Le amo Bocchan- dijo finalmente Sebastian mientras mas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no podia creer que lloraba, un demonio llorando y confesando su amor a simple humano, que patetico, pero resulta que Ciel no era un simple humano, ese niño habia llegado a cautivarlo de tal manera que termino enamorandose de El, habia decidido que no se retractaria nunca mas porque lastimarlo a El era como lastimarse a si mismo.

-Y yo a ti- dice Ciel mirando a Sebastian que este no dejaba de llorar, se sintio tranquilo porque esta era la primera vez que veia llorar a un hombre, bueno demonio por El, sabia que lo que habia dicho Sebastian era sincero.

Sebastian beso tiernamente a Ciel y este correspondio rapidamente derramando mas lagrimas, nunca mas habria dudas sobre los sentimientos de Sebastian hacia El, ya que asi lo sentia, sentia todo el amor que Sebastian le profesaba en ese beso.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review's.


End file.
